


If We Get Turned Into Frogs, I'm Blaming You

by Lady_Phenyx



Series: Fluffvember 2019 [30]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Background Springtime Trio, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Multi, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws and a Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Phenyx/pseuds/Lady_Phenyx
Summary: Moomin thinks it might be time to show the Witch that they appreciate all the times she's helped them over the years (instead of cursing them, like she did when she first arrived).A party might not be the best way to show a witch you care.Fluffvember Day 30: “You are aware this was the worst idea ever and you’re lucky you’re my best friend, or else I’d leave you alone to deal with this.” | Finishing each other’s sentences.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Springtime Trio
Series: Fluffvember 2019 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533602
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	If We Get Turned Into Frogs, I'm Blaming You

Snufkin stared at Moomin blankly while Moomin nearly vibrated in anxiety as he knelt on the riverbank by Snufkin, waiting for a response.

A fish tugged at Snufkin's line, making the bobber dance as the line tugged at Snufkin's limp paws, swirling in circles in the water.

“...You are aware this is the worst idea ever, and you're lucky you're my best friend or there's no way I would help you with this,” Snufkin said slowly after a long, long pause.

“But you will help me?” Moomin asked, grabbing on to the most important words. “And it's not that bad an idea!”

“Moomin, you want to throw a birthday party for the witch. That...” Snufkin sighed. “Have you told anyone else about this.”

“Well...I thought if you were backing me up, then...”

The look Snufkin gave him was deeply unimpressed. “I understand where you're coming from, but...”

“It's not the worst idea I've ever had,” Moomin said defensively. “And no she doesn't like our type of birthday parties, but you don't either and we did an okay job with yours, right?”

Snufkin blushed faintly, remembering the party Moomin had thrown for him last year and how Moomin and Snorkmaiden had both kissed him after it, giving him a present almost as valuable as their first meeting.

“I suppose we could ask Alicia what her grandmother would like,” Snufkin said. He stood, letting the fish that had been fighting his line through the entire conversation swim free. “We'd best let the others know, or they'll find out at the worst possible time.”

“Thank you, Snufkin,” Moomin cheered, scrambling to his feet to take Snufkin's paw and lean on him as they made their way up to Moomin House, carefully ignoring how Snufkin's tail waved behind them.

Snorkmaiden, Sniff, and Little My were sitting on the veranda steps when Snufkin and Moomin approached.

Snorkmaiden hopped down to get her nuzzles from Moomin and Snufkin while Little My gagged.

“Do you have to do that?” she demanded.

“Yes,” Snufkin said simply. He tugged at Moomin's paw and nodded toward the other three.

“I want to throw a birthday party for the witch!” Moomin announced.

It was followed by stunned silence. “Snufkin's with me,” he added.

“Of course he is, Snufkin would go with you just about anywhere to save your silly tail,” Little My declared.

“Well, he thought we could...”

“Go talk to Alicia?” Little My finished for Moomin. “That sounds sensible. A famous Snufkin plan.”

“What's wrong with it? She'd be able to tell us what her grandmother would like,” Snorkmaiden asked.

“There's nothing wrong with it. It's just so sensible I have to dislike it on principle,” Little My said, crossing her arms before jumping down off the veranda. “May as well get walking.”

“Maybe I should stay here,” Sniff said uneasily. “I could tell Moominmamma and Moominpappa about your idea.”

“Okay, Sniff, you do that,” Snufkin said gently. “We're just going to see if it's something we should do or not, so don't let them start making plans yet, all right?”

Sniff nodded enthusiastically, and the others set off.

\---XXX---

No matter how many times they had made their way through these same woods, they still remained dark and frightening.

There was more of a path to the witch's cottage now, despite her best efforts, but still.

Alicia heard them coming and hurried to meet them. Her grandmother might have gotten used to them coming to visit, but sometimes she didn't want visitors.

She blinked at Moomin blankly when he explained. “People don't throw birthday parties for witches,” she said. “Well, except our families, but I guess that's true for lots of folks.”

“It could just be a party in her honor,” Moomin suggested.

Alicia planted her hands on her hips and shook her head. “Moomin...”

“Alcicia,” Moomin mimicked her. “Your grandmother's been nice these last few years, and I know she doesn't like being reminded of that, but I thought she might enjoy us letting her know she's appreciated and we're grateful for the scrapes she's pulled us out of. But we need your help to make it something she'd actually like.”

Alicia considered for a minute. “Well, I'm pretty sure her birthday's during the winter, but I can double check. I think you might be better off with a general party.”

She sat down on a nearby tree root. “Well, let me think. Grandma's got ideas of how things should be, but I know she a few things she likes...”

\---XXX---

It took a week to get everything set up. Most folk were a bit uneasy with the idea of coming to a party for a witch, even one like theirs who had been decent to all of them for a few years now.

After all, if they irritated her with this, then who was to say she wouldn't make them pay for that? She hadn't given up the nastier magics, she just aimed them better now.

Then again...she _was_ aiming them better, at people who came and hurt people here, or tried to ruin the valley, or helped some of the younger folks...but...it was possible she'd be more upset if they didn't show up.

\---XXX---

There were more people arriving at the party than Moomin had anticipated.

He fretted and paced as he watched them arriving, knowing he should be out there yet too worked up to go greet the guests yet.

Snorkmaiden and Snufkin watched with growing concern.

Snufkin finally stood, crossing the room to stop Moomin, grunting and stumbling a little as Moomin bumped into him. He tugged Moomin's tail from his paws as Moomin began to stutter out an apology.  
  


“You're going to...”

“Worry it bald, I know,” Moomin said, ears drooping. “I'm just so nervous! What if she doesn't come? What if she hates it?”

“We all listened to Alicia,” Snorkmaiden soothed, coming to lay paws on Moomin's shoulders as Snufkin continued to hold his paws, thumbs rubbing soothing circles over the backs. “We've done our best.”

“If she doesn't, she doesn't. Sometimes she refuses to like things on principle, or pretends she doesn't like them,” Snufkin reminded him. “You've got this.”

“Right. Stay with me?”

Snufkin let go of one paw so Snorkmaiden could take it in hers and they walked paw in paw to the door. “Always,” they said together.

\---XXX---

The party paused as the witch passed over the moon, the shadow of Alicia behind her on the broomstick (Alicia was only a few tests away from earning her own, but for now, she was still riding with her grandmother).

They spiraled down out of the sky, landing at the center of the party.

The witch stomped forward, staring up at Moomin, flanked by Snufkin and Snorkmaiden on the veranda.

“So. Alicia said you needed me here tonight for something.” She glanced around at all the people standing around, staring back at her. “I hope you haven't reduced me down to some party trick.”

Moomin cleared his throat uncomfortably. He'd heard Mr. Hemulen use the witch's first name, but he wasn't comfortable using it, and he still wasn't always sure just how to speak to or address the witch.

“We've thrown this party so we could all show our appreciation of you. For everything you've done for us and all the times you've helped us...and resisted the urge to do something nasty to us for annoying you. Everyone, our guest of honor has officially arrived!”

The party broke into thunderous applause as the witch stared blankly at Moomin. “What...what are you...?”

Snufkin came down from the stairs, pulling the best chair over and gesturing toward it. “For you, why don't you have a seat?” he said.

She looked at him suspiciously before settling into the chair. “If this is some sort of trick...” she began.

“It's Moomin,” Snufkin said. “He's too straightforward for tricks. He says what he means. And you have helped, so we are grateful for that.”

The witch tilted her head, snickering. “Quite a way from trying to save Alicia from my wicked clutches.”

Snufkin nodded once. “It is. For all of us.”

After a long, long pause as she looked over the party, considering, the witch settled back into the chair. “Well. All right then. Are you getting me something from that buffet I see, or does an old woman have to get up again?”

Snufkin chuckled. “I'm sure you could make the whole table dance over here to you if you wanted, but I'll fetch you something. Alicia? Will you help me make sure I get something your grandmother likes?”

“Sure, Snufkin.” Alicia leaned over to kiss her grandmother's cheek, whispering, “I told you you'd like it, Grandmother.”

The witch sniffed, but couldn't quite keep the pleased smirk from her face.

Moomin approached cautiously once the two had headed for the tables.

“Do you like it, then?” he said anxiously. “I was worried you might break your streak and do something if you didn't. Or at least, I was after everyone kept warning me you would.”

The witch cackled. “Well it's good to hear my reputation's still intact,” she said. She glanced over the party again, draped in Halloween colors and suitably spooky, and nodded shortly. “One does like to know they're appreciated.”

Sniff approached, shaking visibly, and the witch grinned. “That feels good, too.”

She grinned mischievously at Sniff, who yelped and shoved his present at her before fleeing.

The witch looked at the bundle in her lap curiously and cautiously.

“Oh, some people thought you might like some presents,” Moomin said. “Most of them are on that table, over there. I can take them to your house tomorrow, it might be a little awkward on your broom.”

Snufkin and Alicia made their way back with plates of food, waiting patiently as the witch carefully unwrapped the package Sniff had dropped into her lap.

She stared at the purple crystal as Alicia oohed over it.

“Ah, Sniff must have gone back to Circle Island,” Snufkin said. “Alicia mentioned you like using amethysts when you can get them, there's a cave of them there. That's a nice one.”

“It is indeed, young man,” the witch said, still staring at the crystal, which was as long as her forearm. She looked up then, and gestured. The plate Snufkin was holding out to her rose up out of his hands, drifting over to her and hovering. “Mn, not a bad selection at all.”

Snufkin smiled at Moomin across the witch, his eyes crinkling at the corners, and Moomin beamed back as the witch began eating, lording it over the party and thoroughly enjoying herself.

Maybe it had been a terrible idea, but like so many things, here in Moomin Valley, it had all worked out in the end.

There's not much more many of us could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's thirty days of Fluffvember! I don't want to say this series is over yet, as I had too many ideas for a few prompts and I really want to write them all, so hopefully I'll have those up soon...but I'm taking a few days off before I get onto them. I've been doing this for 61 days straight, I need a little break. ;) Keep your eyes peeled, I'll be back on it soon. :)


End file.
